Conventionally, there has been known a brake apparatus including a stroke simulator for creating an operation reaction force accompanying a brake operation of a driver and capable of increasing a pressure in a wheel cylinder with use of a hydraulic pressure generated from a hydraulic source prepared separately form a master cylinder (for example, PTL 1).